genebernardinolawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Laff-A-Lympics
The Laff-A-Lympics is an Olympic sporting event held in different locations around the world. The competitors do not represent countries, but form three teams based on common friendships and goals. Many are talking animals. Teams *The Scooby Doobies - This team drew mainly from the 1970s Hanna-Barbera cartoons, particularly the "mystery-solving" series derived from Scooby-Doo, whose titular character served as team captain. The early production art for the series showed Jeannie from the Jeannie series and Melody, Alexander, Alexandra, and Sebastian the Cat from the Josie and the Pussycats series as members of the "Scooby Doobies" team, but legal problems with Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems' successor, prevented it. Hanna-Barbera owned Babu, but Columbia controlled all rights to Jeannie's image. As a result, Babu appeared alone as a member of the "Scooby Doobies". Likewise, Archie Comics held rights to the Josie characters. In the actual series, Jeannie was replaced by Hong Kong Phooey and the Josie characters were replaced by Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. *'The Yogi Yahooeys - ' This team drew mainly from the 1950s and 1960s Hanna-Barbera cartoons and is the only team made up completely of anthropomorphic animals. Grape Ape is the only post-1962 character in the line-up. * The Really Rottens - This team is composed of villainous characters. With the exception of Mumbly and the Dalton Brothers, all of the members are original characters, many of whom are based on various characters that appeared in cartoons and comics prior to Laff-A-Lympics. Originally, Muttley and Dick Dastardly were planned as the leaders of the Really Rottens; however, they could not appear on the show due to those characters being co-owned by Heatter-Quigley Productions. In their place, Hanna-Barbera used the existing character Mumbly and created the new character Dread Baron. Prior to Laff-A-Lympics, Mumbly was a heroic detective rather than a villain on his original show. Following the character's revision as the villainous team leader, he remained a villain in''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, which was also Dread Baron's only other role. The Dalton Brothers appeared in 1950s and 1960s shorts (including the 1958 short ''Sheriff Huckleberry Hound, which featured appearances by Dinky, Dirty, and Dastardly Dalton, as well as their other brothers Dangerous, Detestable, Desperate, and Despicable). However, they were given new character designs for the Laff-A-Lympics series. After Laff-A-Lympics, Dinky reappears in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound with brothers Stinky (who bears a resemblance to Dastardly Dalton from Laff-A-Lympics), Finky, and Pinky. * *Mordecai Mounds - talking animals and other beings who team up with humans *Bugs Booms - talking animals and other beings who team up with humans *Ice Dooms - humans and creatures with a common dedication to cheating *40000000000010 2 Mounds - humans and creatures with a Super Power-Up of SMB 1,2,3 Announcers *Max Tennyson *Elmer Fudd *Cindy Bear *Babu[12] *Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy[12] *Yogi Bear, Augie Doggie, Blabber, Dirty Dalton, Dixie, Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Mr. Jinks, Quick Draw McGraw, Scooby-Dum, Snagglepuss, Super Snooper, Wally Gator[12] *Hong Kong Phooey[12] *Dinky Dalton, Grape Ape, Orful Octopus[12] *Shaggy Rogers[12] *Scooby-Doo, Mumbly, The show's Announcer, Boo Boo Bear, Mr. Creeply, Creeply Jr., Dastardly Dalton, Pixie[12] * Blue Falcon[12] *Mrs. Creeply, Taffy Dare[12] *Brenda Chance, Daisy Mayhem[12] * Doggie Daddy, Dread Baron, Mildew Wolf, The Great Fondoo[12] *Dee Dee Sykes[12] *Dynomutt, Jabberjaw, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Tinker, Yakky Doodle[12] Rules *First place in any event is worth 25 points, second place 15, and third place 10. It is also possible to score zero points by failing to complete the objective of a challenge (e.g. in a race to capture the most tigers, the teams that got no tigers got no points). *There are normally two locations per competition round. Highest team total after the events in these two locations wins. *Cheating can cause a team to be disqualified from an event, or to have points deducted, apparently at the whim of the judges Episodes Season 1 (Read) (1977–1978) Season 2 (Real) – Scooby's All-Stars (1978–79)